Being Human: Wouldn't It Be Nice (If We Were Human)
"Wouldn't It Be Nice (If We Were Human)" is the fourth episode of season one of the North American television series Being Human. The episode was directed by Jerry Ciccoritti and written by Chris Dingess. It first aired in the United States on Monday, February 7th, 2011 on Syfy. In this episode, Josh meets a fellow werewolf named Ray, who offers to mentor him, showing him the best means of controlling the transformation to minimize danger to others. Aidan meanwhile, has a heart-to-heart with Rebecca who promises to change her ways, while simultaneously using her feminine wiles to entice Aidan. Sally comes to terms with the fact that Danny and Bridget have moved on and gives them her blessing -- in her own special way. Synopsis Cast Principal Cast Guest Stars Notes & Trivia * This episode is included on disc one of the Being Human: The Complete First Season DVD and Blu-ray collections. * This episode is rated TV-14. * Opening narration: Josh Levison. * This is the second episode of Being Human directed by Jerry Ciccoritti. He also directed the previous episode, "Some Thing to Watch Over Me". * This is the first episode of Being Human written by Chris Dingess. His next episode is "Children Shouldn't Play With Undead Things". * This episode introduces the character of Nora Sargeant, who becomes a recurring supporting character throughout the remainder of the season. By season two, she is part of the regular cast line-up. Nora's surname is not revealed until season two. Nora appears next in "The End of the World as We Knew It". Nora's counterpart in the BBC series of Being Human is Nina Pickering played by Sinead Keenan. * First appearance of Ray the werewolf. He appears next in "The End of the World as We Knew It". Ray's counterpart in the BBC series of Being Human is Tully played by Dean Lennox Kelly. Allusions * The title to this episode is taken from the 1966 song "Wouldn't It Be Nice" by the Beach Boys. Quotes * Josh Levison: Quick, what's the world's most rapidly evaporating resource? Oil? Fresh air? Not even close. When's the last time you were truly alone? When you didn't think to yourself "somebody's watching me." A Man can wander for eternity these days before he can find a place to be himself, let go, howl at the moon. How'd we let this happen to us? Why do we insist on looking when every impulse tells us to look away? Maybe its because we all have something to hide- that thing we buried down deep, deep back in the darkness with everything we have. We're secretly hoping to see that the monster inside each of us is inside us all. There it is, look hard enough, you'll see. We will be seen. .... * Aidan Waite: Josh met another werewolf... * Sally Malik: Aww! * Aidan Waite: ... who's stalking him. * Sally Malik: Eww. .... * Josh Levison: Just when I start to think that there's hope, like real hope for me to be just like everybody else, I wake up and I'm in hell! * Sally Malik: (interrupting) I'm in hell! I died and now I'm actually in Hell! * Aidan Waite: (to Sally) What happened to you? * Josh Levison: Aidan and I were just talking about how I'' am in hell but, whatever, let's... talk about you. .... * 'Ray: I know that look. Someone got some stink last night. .... * '''Ray: Moon's almost right. Everything we are is just under the skin. See also External Links * * * * * * * "Wouldn't It Be Nice (If We Were Human)" at the Being Human Wiki ---- Category:2011/Episodes